Día Casi Arruinado
by MimichanyCanina
Summary: La emoción que sentía Oikawa aquel día podía percibirse fácilmente en el ambiente, nadie podía culparlo pues era el cumpleaños de su "tierno" novio... Pero las cosas nunca van como espera, y una serie de obstáculos pondría en juego aquella tan importante celebración. OiIwa muy rosa y cursi.


Tarde mas de lo esperado, pero como aquí todavía es 10... así que sigue siendo un regalito para celebrar el cumpleaños de el hermoso Iwa-chan! :D  
Espero que lo disfruten en este día tan especial ^^

Ni Haikyuu ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo son propiedad de Furudate Haruichi-sensei, yo solo los utilice esta vez para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi personaje favorito :B

* * *

Oikawa chequeó su lista como por décima vez aquel día, asegurándose de que todo lo escrito en ella estuviera en su lugar o ya realizado.

\- Muy bien, lo siguiente es… cosas para decorar, listo – dijo tachándolo del papel – reservaciones preparadas, y por último lo más importante, el regalo envuelto y listo para ser entregado – contempló el paquete sobre la mesa con una radiante sonrisa de oreja a oreja – todo preparado para la pequeña celebración con el equipo y nuestra posterior cita – una suave risa salió de sus labios – Iwa-chan seguro pondrá cara de idiota con esta sorpresa.

Procuró guardar todo con extremo cuidado, no quería que nada se dañara para el día siguiente, todo debía salir absolutamente perfecto para el cumpleaños de Iwaizumi o como novio jamás se lo perdonaría.

Se recostó sobre el futón, cubriéndose completamente con las mantas hasta la cabeza, luchando contra la creciente emoción que corría por su torrente sanguíneo y le impedía dormir. Reviso la hora en su celular, marcando ya las 23:58, y ahora trataba de resistir el impulso de llamar al moreno para asegurarse de ser el primero en felicitarlo, pero seguramente estaría durmiendo, y despertarlo no sería una muy brillante idea, por lo que se contendría hasta el momento de su cita para decirle aquellas dulces palabras…

\- Mierda – se sentó de golpe, totalmente horrorizado por lo que acababa de darse cuenta – lo olvide – murmuró por lo bajo incrédulo - ¡¿Cómo rayos pude olvidar preguntarle si podía salir conmigo?! – se golpeó mentalmente, jalándose los cabellos en completo pánico.

\- ¡Duérmete de una vez! – le gritaron sus padres enfurecidos desde su habitación.

Volvió a acostarse, maldiciéndose y reprochándose lo idiota que era por olvidar algo tan crucial en la celebración de su novio. Podía haber estado muy emocionado alistando todos los preparativos que el mismo había organizado, pero eso no excusaba su ineptitud como pareja.

\- Supongo que simplemente le preguntaré mañana, después de todo no creo que tenga algo que hacer tras la practica… espero – suspiro con pesadez, cerrando sus ojos y cayendo dormido en un santiamén a causa del repentino cansancio que le invadió.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Miró su teléfono con evidente frustración, frunciendo el ceño al ver que ya pasaban de las 00:50 y todavía no recibía ni una llamada o mensaje siquiera de felicitaciones por parte de su estúpido e innecesariamente brillante novio, cuando en años anteriores siempre lo había hecho, sin importarle ser golpeado en la mañana por despertarlo.

\- Maldito Kusokawa, mas te vale no haber olvidado mi cumpleaños – resignado, metió su celular bajo la almohada – idiota – y cerró los ojos, entregándose al mundo de los sueños por completo.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

\- Iwa-chan llega tarde – bufó exasperado ya de tanto esperarlo, y que este no diera ni la más mínima señal de vida, mas en ese preciso instante su móvil empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo.

\- _'Vete sin mi Oikawa'_ – le ordenó una voz bastante agitada al otro lado de la línea.

\- Buenos días para ti también Iwa-chan, y por supuesto que te perdono por tenerme más de treinta minutos esperándote en vano – declaró con el mayor sarcasmo posible.

\- _'No seas quisquilloso que no lo he hecho a propósito, acabo de despertarme'_ – explicó con un tono más suave, sintiéndose claramente culpable.

\- Quizás que cosas estabas haciendo anoche que te mantuvo despierto hasta tarde – dijo con sorna con obvias intenciones de sacarlo de quicio.

\- "Pensaba en ti idiota, y el por qué no me llamabas" – pensó avergonzado y sonrojándose al instante – _'idiota, solo vete o llegaras tarde'_ – le reiteró corriendo por toda la casa como loco para terminar de alistarse.

\- No me molesta esperarte y llegar tarde contigo.

\- _'Vete'_ – sentenció firme.

\- Aun cuando trato de ser amable te comportas como un ogro – suspiró decepcionado el castaño, pues había perdido una oportunidad para invitarlo.

\- _'Deja de quejarte y solo hazlo'._

\- Muy bien mamá-Iwa-chan, te veré en clases.

\- _'Y Oikawa…'_ – se mordió el labio, incapaz de preguntarle lo que rondaba por su mente.

\- Dime.

\- "Ni muerto le pregunto si no me llamo a medianoche porque olvido que día es" – se maldijo frustrado – _'te moleré a golpes si llegas tarde'_ – se regañó mentalmente, definitivamente su orgullo y timidez necesitaban un límite.

\- Yo también te amo Iwa-chan – espeto algo molesto e irónico, e Iwaizumi colgó sin pensárselo dos veces luego de eso – tonto Iwa-chan que arruina mis planes ¡pero no me rendiré! – exclamó con convicción, emprendiendo su marcha hacia la escuela.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Sin embargo, y muy a su pesar, ni el destino ni la suerte estaban de su lado ese día tan especial. Absolutamente todo iba de mal en peor.

Primero, llego tarde tras ser plantado por su amigo, siendo duramente regañado por el profesor. Y cuando Hajime llegó a la hora siguiente, y al enterarse del atrasó del setter, y como todo el hombre de palabra que era, le dio una paliza, obviamente no lo demasiado dura como para lesionarlo, pero si para dejarlo algo adolorido.

Luego, cuando finalmente vio una oportunidad para hablar con él en la hora del almuerzo, el profesor de inglés lo mandó a llamar por la baja calificación que había obtenido en el último examen. Y básicamente así resultó ser el resto del día, cada vez que veía una oportunidad, aparecía un idiota como por arte de magia y los interrumpía, estresando a Tooru al ver que cada vez le quedaba menos tiempo.

Por suerte el entrenamiento había transcurrido de forma normal, a excepción de cierto castaño enfurruñado, a quien nadie se atrevía a criticarle si se equivocaba. Pero como estaba previsto, y luego de días de suplicas y sobornos hacia el entrenador, la practica termino antes de lo usual.

Todos corrieron inmediatamente a la sala del club, mientras Kunimi y Kindaichi se quedaron como carnada, hablando de alguna cosa relevante con Hajime para distraerlo hasta que todo estuviese listo.

Ya todo y todos estaban en su lugar, algunos de los chicos con obsequios en las manos y los otros con cosas para arrojarle al moreno cuando este atravesara la puerta. Y Oikawa ingenuamente creyó que su fatídico día por fin se estaba arreglando, mas cuando fue el entrenador el que cruzó por la puerta, sus recién recuperadas esperanzas fueron brutalmente asesinadas.

\- Olvide darles los detalles de su próximo partido – el equipo completo entró en pánico, pues definitivamente Iwaizumi arribaría en cualquier momento y su sorpresa seria arruinada.

\- Pues hablemos de eso en otro lugar – Oikawa se adelantó, pasando su brazo por los hombros del sujeto, arrastrándolo fuera de la habitación.

\- Pero es mejor decírselo a todos aprovechando que ya estamos aquí – intentó replicar, mas la mirada aterradora que le dedicó el castaño lo hizo abstenerse de agregar algo más.

\- Yo me hare responsable de informárselos mas tarde, como el capitán del equipo que soy – afirmó alejándose de allí rápidamente – no querrá arruinarle la sorpresa a nuestra queridísima estrella.

\- Vaya, así que también puedes ser considerado y responsable fuera de la cancha – comentó entre burla y asombró.

\- Y yo apreciaría mucho que usted también lo fuera.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

\- Pagaras por esto Mizaguchi – gruño por lo bajo, maldiciendo a su entrenador por demorarse tanto en entregarlo la dichosa información, la que no fue tan importante tampoco.

Por más que corrió y evito a las chicas que todavía quedaban en las instalación (pertenecientes a clubes o comités), al llegar a la sala del club, prácticamente ya estaban todos por irse, despidiéndose, abrazando y felicitando al moreno una última vez antes de retirarse.

Mas Oikawa estando absolutamente renuente a la idea de perder, y viendo que ya estaban saliendo dándole la tan ansiada oportunidad que aguardaba, se acercó a Iwaizumi que metía sus regalos en bolsas para transportarlos cómodamente.

\- Por cierto Iwaizumi – Hanamaki le interrumpió justo en el momento en que abrió su boca – que dices de salir con nosotros a comer algo – Tooru quedó perplejo ante la casual invitación del colorín.

\- Si, acompáñanos Iwaizumi, pues dudo que un trozo de pastel sea suficiente después de una dura practica – agregó Matsukawa.

Definitivamente no podía creer que estaban haciendo los dos sujetos que a veces consideraba sus amigos. Ellos sabían de sus planes perfectamente con la estrella del equipo, y ahora los muy bastardos tenían el descaro de invitarlo con él observándolos en primera fila.

\- ¿Qué dices? – el castaño los fulminó a ambos con su peor mirada, recibiendo en contestación unas socarronas sonrisas, en resumen, estaban fastidiándolo completamente a propósito.

\- Aprecio su invitación, pero tendré que negarme esta vez – Oikawa alzo el puño victorioso, enseñándole la lengua a los otros dos de tercero despectivamente, claro que fuera del campo visual de Hajime.

\- ¿Tienes planes? – el capitán detuvo abruptamente su pequeño baile de victoria, ahora realmente ansioso de las siguientes palabras del chico.

\- A-algo así –confirmó cerrando su taquilla, mientras Tooru se iba a un rincón del lugar, haciéndose ovillo.

\- Es una lástima – ambos rieron entre dientes divertidos de haber logrado fastidiar a Oikawa, y confundiendo al moreno que no entendía de que o quien precisamente se reían – será para la próxima.

\- Nos vemos mañana entonces.

\- Hasta mañana chicos y gracias por todo – los despidió a ambos, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, quedando completamente a solas con el armador.

El silencio que los rodeo los puso inquietos, y más porque Iwaizumi no comprendía el por qué Oikawa estaba sollozando en aquel rincón, cuando debería ser él el que sintiera ganas de llorar al verse ignorado prácticamente durante todo el día por su supuesto novio.

\- ¿Quieres decirme que rayos te ocurre ahora? – le preguntó parándose amenazadoramente tras él.

\- Hoy ha sido un verdadero asco, el peor día de mi vida – refunfuño abrazándose con mayor fuerza a sus piernas.

\- Y me lo dices a mi… no es como si haya sido un mal día, pero…- restregó su nuca con nerviosismo, avergonzado de lo que diría a continuación – me quede dormido, no desayune, llegue tarde y me regañaron muy duro por eso, sin embargo lo peor de todo es que el culpable de todo sigue siendo apartado de mi por una cruel divinidad, y me mantuvo toda la noche esperando por una llamada para oírlo decirme dos simples palabras, las cuales increíblemente aun no me las ha dicho – finalizó frustrado y colorado hasta las orejas – y ahora dudo que lo haga después de declarar que ha sido el peor día de su vida… - agregó melancólico.

\- Iwa-chan…yo estaba muy emocionado por la llegada de este día – se levantó lentamente, dándose de a poco el valor necesario para encarar al moreno – me esmeré mucho preparando todo solo para ver tu linda sonrisa – sintiendo su rostro arder, desvió la mirada hacia un lado unos segundos.

\- Eso oí, los chicos me contaron que todo esto había sido idea tuya, por eso cuando no te vi aquí… no supe realmente que pensar…

\- El destino es alguien cruel y despiadado, ha hecho de todo para mantenerme alejado de ti – llevó una de sus manos al mentón del más bajo, obligándolo a mirarlo.

\- Pero ahora estamos solos, nadie más podrá interrumpirnos – murmuró contemplándolo nervioso y ruborizado.

\- Si, solo nosotros dos – sonrió de lado, inclinándose para capturar los labios de Iwaizumi entre los suyos en un beso cargado de ansias y amor – feliz cumpleaños Iwa-chan, y perdón por haber dicho que era el peor día de mi vida cuando es obvio que no lo es – Hajime sonrió relajado, y tranquilo de que todos su temores ahora parecían estúpidos e infundados.

\- En verdad me tuviste todo el día preocupado idiota – Oikawa enternecido de la inusual honestidad del As, y del leve carmín tintando sus mejillas, beso gentilmente su frente.

\- Jamás olvidaría tu cumpleaños, seré un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo, pero se perfectamente lo que es importante, y tu Iwa-chan eres lo primero de mi lista – declaró avergonzándose de sus propias palabras, abrazándolo con fuerza para que no pudiera ver su rostro sonrojado.

Se quedaron unos minutos así, sin decirse absolutamente nada, sin moverse ni un centímetro, solo disfrutando la compañía del otro, y del cálido sentimiento que le transmitía. Hasta que recordaron abruptamente que aún se hallaban en la sala del club, y que debía regresar tarde o temprano, así que se separaron sin muchas ganas de dejar al otro ir, terminando de guardar sus cosas, para finalmente abandonar el lugar.

\- Oye Iwa-chan, no que tenías planes para esta noche – le preguntó haciendo un mohín al recordarlo, odiando fervientemente al que le había arrebatado a su pareja esa noche - ¿llegaras a tiempo?

\- No lo sé, tu dímelo ¿Llegaremos a tiempo a donde sea que tengas planeado llevarme? – le respondió con una sonrisa juguetona, dejando sorprendido al castaño.

\- ¿Eh? Entonces yo era-

\- Si no eras tú ¿con quién más saldría? Estúpido idiota – le reprocho en un murmullo.

\- Ya veo – dijo dibujándose una expresión de total alivio en su rostro – pues lamento decirte Iwa-chan, que debíamos haber estado allá hace media hora atrás – se sintió patético y estúpido por haber perdido una oportunidad así – así que tendremos que conformarnos con un restaurante familiar, o podríamos pedir una pizza en mi casa.

\- Vaya, ambas suenan muy románticas – dijo con sarcasmo – pero si debo elegir, prefiero comer en tu casa – aceptó tomando la mano del armador.

\- Y podrás pasar la noche conmigo – agregó extasiado.

\- Siempre terminas obligándome – aseveró riendo entre dientes, contagiándole el ánimo al castaño.

\- Casi olvido algo Iwa-chan – le detuvo jalando sus manos todavía unidas, rebuscando con la libre algo dentro de su bolso – ten – dijo ofreciéndole el paquete que había sacado.

\- Gracias – cuando intentó tomarlo, Oikawa lo alejó, ganándose una mirada de reproche.

\- No soy tan amable, si quieres tu regalo primero debes darme algo a cambio – rozo su nariz con la propia de forma provocativa.

\- ¿Por qué debo darte algo en mi cumpleaños?

\- Porque yo quiero recibir algo tuyo – respondió infantilmente e Iwaizumi exhaló profundamente.

\- Si quieres un beso, deberías simplemente tomarlo como siempre lo haces – Oikawa levantó su mano, moviendo su índice, negándose a hacerlo.

\- Tú debes dármelo a mí Iwa-chan – aclaró alejándose y cerrando sus ojos.

\- Eres un idiota.

\- Cuando quieras – anunció ansioso.

Hajime miró en todas direcciones, comprobando que nadie los estuviera mirando, luego puso sus ojos en el setter, que seguía en su lugar con los párpados cerrados y sonriendo como idiota, de alguna forma enojando al moreno, que no dudo en darle un potente golpe en el estómago, haciéndolo doblarse del dolor, sujetándose el vientre.

\- Eres tan cruel Iwa-chan, solo tenías que negarte si no-

Mas sus palabras fueron acalladas y su boca sellada con los suaves labios del moreno, congelando al castaño que no logró reaccionar de inmediato. Cuando recupero su cordura, rodeo la cintura del más bajo con sus brazos, apegándolo totalmente a él.

\- Aunque no era necesario el golpe, aun así eres tan lindo~- sonrió embobado, dándole un corto beso antes de darle su obsequio finalmente.

\- ¿Puedo abrirlo?

\- Adelante, es tuyo – rompió el papel nervioso y emocionado de lo que sería, llevándose una enorme sorpresa al desenvolverlo.

\- Es una… pelota de vóley… - la apretó entre sus manos, resultando tener una muy suave y blanda textura - … de peluche…

\- Así es – afirmó orgulloso de su extraña elección, complacido de la expresión confundida en la cara de Iwaizumi – ya que siempre me estas arrojando balones o cosas realmente duras, definitivamente terminare con algún tipo de lesión o trauma, por lo que pensé que si usas esto, no tendré que preocuparme más por ello – concluyó completamente seguro de que su regalo era lo mejor.

\- Ya veo – espetó indiferente, jugando con el objeto entre sus manos – entonces supongo que no habrá problema si lo pruebo ahora…

\- ¿Eh? – Sintiendo instintivamente el peligro, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos - ¿Pro-probarlo?

\- Si, después de oír todo eso, me entraron ganas de estrenarlo contigo… no te opones ¿cierto? – cuestionó acercándose con un aura bastante oscura rodeándole.

\- ¡Es-espera Iwa-chan! No creo que sea buena idea, además solo bro-

\- ¿Por qué no? Dijiste que no dolería, además me la diste con el propósito para que te la lanzara ¿Por qué no hacerlo ahora? – al ver que de esta no se salvaría, no dudo en salir corriendo a toda velocidad - ¡Vuelve aquí maldito cobarde! – le gritó el moreno, persiguiéndolo a los segundos después.

\- ¡Olvídalo! ¡Con tu fuerza bruta es probable que me mates incluso con eso! – aseguró tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no ser alcanzado, su vida dependía de ello.

\- ¡Sera mejor que te detengas Kusokawa o realmente te asesinare!

\- ¡Jamás!

Continuaron corriendo, gritando y riendo como dos completos dementes, pero qué importaba, ambos habían obtenido lo que más deseaban ese día, pasarlo junto al otro, divirtiéndose aun después de todos los obstáculos que se había interpuesto… Y quien sabe, inclusive podría haber terminado en una situación más apasionada e íntima en la habitación del castaño, pero como estaban celebrando, era de esperarse que disfrutaran de todas las maneras posibles.

* * *

Creo que he adquirido una mala costumbre de hacer sufrir a Oikawa... pero no creo que importe si termina todo bien(?)

Espero que les haya gustado como yo disfrute escribiéndolo, y como siempre, sus reviews son siempre gratamente recibidos, me ayuda a crecer como escritora(?)

En fin, espero que haya sido un buen día para ustedes, y nos estaremos leyendo en una siguiente historia  
bye bye ^^


End file.
